Connie's Different Lover
by Omegathyst
Summary: Steven and Connie have known each other for years yet Steven is too nervous to confess his romantic feelings to her. Meanwhile, Amethyst takes new lovers every week without skipping a beat. What will happen when the two fuse together to win Connie over as Smoky? One-shot.


"Hey Steven, hey Connie."

"Hey Amethyst!" Connie greeted the quartz that entered the temple enthusiastically, she was squeezing white frosting between cookie cat halves while Steven pulled another batch of them out of the oven.

Steven was 17 and Connie had recently turned 16. Despite the many years that passed, Steven couldn't tell her his feelings. He was scared of rejection from the best friend he loved so much. If she left...he didn't know what he'd do.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"...Amethyst? Is that another person you're bringing to your room?" Connie asked raising her eyebrows. "You sly dog!"

"Yep! Just adding another notch to my belt!" Amethyst boasted blushing. She opened the door and a beautiful African American woman not too many years older than Connie walked in and gave a friendly wave to Steven and Connie before Amethyst held hands with her and took her to her temple room.

As Steven and Connie finished making their homemade cookie cats, Pearl walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Connie, nice to see you over with Steven as usual. Did Amethyst come back from her... _recent_ trip?" Pearl asked.

"Yep!" Steven replied.

"She came back with another girl too!" Connie declared.

"Ugh! Just because I said she could start bringing people to her room in front of Steven doesn't mean she should!" Pearl snapped, then she looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I insisted that she take her lovers to a motel and not here where you can see them leave."

"It's fine Pearl." Steven reassured her. "I don't mind, Amethyst is just having fun!"

"I...it's not appropriate." Pearl sighed. "Dedicating yourself to one being that loves you completely is better. Open relationships are just...never mind. You two enjoy yourselves."

Pearl blushed as she walked back to her temple room frustrated.

"I don't judge Amethyst. I've...actually been curious about that stuff myself." Connie blushed as she and Steven sat down on his bed with their cookie cats. Steven's eyes widened.

"A-a-about what?" Steven stammered profusely.

"Well, I've never really been anyone's lover. But to take on several?" Connie blushed even more. "I...I have the craziest fantasies. If it weren't for human consequences such as STDs and pregnancy...I wouldn't mind being mentored by Amethyst."

Steven almost choked on his cookie cat and Connie pat his back hard enough to get him to cough it back up.

"Do you think that makes me a harlot Steven?" Connie whispered.

"No! I just never expected to hear that from you..." Steven sighed. "Sorry. I just want to be with a girl in particular. To be loved by her y'know? That's all I want."

"Who is she?" Connie asked curiously.

"Um...I'd rather not say at the moment." Steven sighed. "Wanna watch season 7 of Under the Knife?"

"The show became a joke at Season 5, but sure. Why not?" Connie laughed, she leaned on Steven's shoulder making his body get hot along with his cheeks and his breath quickened. Whether Connie did, he would always want her as well.

Connie left several hours later and the lady Amethyst seduced came out of Amethyst's room wearing only a bra and panties and Steven waved at her and she smiled and left. Amethyst came out minutes later with a lazy smirk on her face.

"What up Steven?" Amethyst asked. She took a pizza out of the fridge and munched it down. "Still friends with Connie or did that finally change?"

"No, we're still just friends." Steven sighed. "How was your time with...?"

"Kenzie? It was pretty fun." Amethyst smiled as she grabbed another pizza slice. "Dude, if you're not going to make a move on Connie, why don't you just go to the bar with me and we can both get some hot girls?"

"Because I only love Connie...but she told me she would be interested in being like you if it weren't for STDs and-"

 _"Wait_ _shut_ _up a second!"_ Amethyst gasped, then she gave a huge grin. "I have the best idea ever!"

"Really? What is it?" Steven asked.

"You want Connie, and I love having fun right?" Amethyst pointed out. "With my confidence and my experience fused with your strong feelings, Smoky Quartz could get Connie!"

"Wait? So we _both_ have her?!" Steven blushed.

"C'mon Steven! It works for all three of us! She'll be so excited!" Amethyst squealed. _"Pleeeeeease?"_

 _But it wouldn't be me having her. It'd be Smoky...well if she likes_ _them_ _better than me...whatever makes Connie happy right?_

"Okay."

Steven took Amethyst's hand and they fused into Smoky Quartz. Smoky was about to leave the temple when Pearl ran into view startled.

"What do you think you're doing leaving the Temple fused with Amethyst?!" Pearl gasped.

"I'm going to get Connie because she's beautiful and I love her!" Smoky replied.

"Steven! You shouldn't be fused with Amethyst just to confess your feelings to Connie!" Pearl explained. "Amethyst just wants her for her body!"

"Then it's a win-win situation then right?" Smoky joked. The fusion lightly pushed Pearl aside and left the Temple leaving Pearl shocked and stressed wondering what she was going to do.

* * *

Connie was watching TV in her living room while her parents were out of the house leaving her home alone when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and was surprised to see a brown fusion wearing Steven's shirt and...Amethyst's pants?

"Are you two fused?" Connie asked. "Are you...Smoky Quartz?"

"You better believe it doll face." Smoky winked at Connie as they closed the door behind them. "A little birdie told me you wanna learn the ropes of having fun with other people."

"I didn't really want Steven to tell you that since they were just thoughts." Connie then realized. "Wait, if Amethyst wants to teach me why are you here?"

"Because I like you a lot and Steven was too shy to tell you." Smoky looked at Connie with big eyes. "And I also want to make love to you Connie. Is that OK?"

"W-woah, wait." Connie gasped. "This is all too much. Why isn't Steven telling me this himself? You just want me to hook up with some fusion and-"

"You don't have too obviously." Smoky snickered, they walked towards Connie and put their arm around her. "I'm just saying if you want to try your fantasies now is the time love."

Connie looked at Smoky for any signs of Steven and realized almost everything Smoky said sounded like things Amethyst would say.

"Smoky...what would Steven want?" Connie asked.

"He'd want you to be happy." Smoky admitted blushing. When Connie looked at Smoky again she could see sincere love that could only come from Steven, and then she made up her mind.

Connie was fortunately the same height as Smoky so she didn't have to stand up on her toes or move her head down to kiss Smoky. She pressed her lips to Smoky's and felt Smoky's two arms rest on her back.

Suddenly Smoky scooped Connie in their arms and took her to her room.

 **The next morning**

"Er...Steven...is it _oh my gosh!"_ Connie gasped waking up beside Smoky Quartz in her bed. Smoky lazily opened their eyes and ran their fingers through Connie's hair.

"Was I good or what?" Smoky laughed. "Don't worry I locked your room door since your parents are probably home."

Connie blushed crazily as everything that happened last night repeated in her head.

"Holy..." Connie whispered. Smoky defused and Amethyst winked at Connie before she opened the window and jumped out, leaving Steven and Connie by themselves on her bed.

"So..."

"So..."

"I wish I would've been the one to deflower you to be honest." Steven sighed. "But I wanted your first time to be great and I thought I wouldn't be enough for you and I'm sorry."

"I did love the idea that I got to be with you and Amethyst. But I love _you_ Steven. No extra partners is going to change that." Connie confessed.

"R-really?!" Steven gasped in disbelief. "But...will you not wanna be with me if I don't want you to see anybody else?"

"Of course I want to be with you!" Connie trailed kisses down Steven's face and neck. "If you're not comfortable with it I won't do it."

Steven was relieved but he'd be lying if he said he hated loving Connie as Smoky Quartz and that also Smoky made a fantastic lover.

Almost a year later

"Hey Connie pie~" Amethyst said giving Steven's girlfriend a wink as she entered the temple.

"Amethyst, you know I'm dating Steven and we're in a closed relationship." Connie reminded Amethyst.

"Oh, well. Steven and I thought up of a great birthday surprise and early anniversary gift. Your birthday is tomorrow right?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, what's the surprise?" Connie asked.

"Like I'm going to tell ya." Amethyst sloppily ate from a bag of chips as she replied. "You can wait a day longer."

Connie's and Amethyst's love lives have been separate since that night Smoky took Connie to bed. Connie had been loyal to Steven and Steven only and they've had plenty of opportunities to show it.

Amethyst's love life has changed in the sense that she started enjoying hooking up with Peridot and Lapis, occasionally their fusion would be hanging out in the Temple as a result.

The next day Connie went to the Temple again and was surprised to see Pearl, Garnet, and...Smoky?!

"Surprise!" The three of them shouted, with Smoky Quartz holding the cake out to Connie with 'Happy 17th birthday!' written out in frosting.

"Oh thank you!" Connie exclaimed smiling. "But why is Smoky here on my birthday?"

"Steven decided that he wanted to open you up to the fantasies you've loved." Smoky explained. "And clearly you enjoyed your first time with me...so how about it hmm?"

"Connie, what are they talking about?!" Pearl asked embarrassed, although she suspected the worst.

"Oh, my first time at making love was with Smoky about a year ago." Connie admitted putting her arm around Smoky Quartz.

Pearl was gawking at the two while Garnet gave a simple thumbs up.

"Now if you don't mind, me and Connie are going to take part of the cake to enjoy in _my_ room in the Temple." Smoky announced proudly.

Smoky took Connie's hand and half the cake as they activated their room in the Temple and brought Connie in there, the two laughing and flirting the whole time.


End file.
